Divergence
by Kuruizaki-hime
Summary: After years of living abroad a childhood friend returns and soon reunites with an unsuspecting friend. However, what will happen when they meet again after years apart and they are no longer the innocent children they once were. (Tokyo Ghoul AU with violence and possible shounen-ai in future chapters)
1. Prologue: Goodbye

Story: Divergence

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Summary: After years of living abroad a childhood friend returns and soon reunites with an unsuspecting friend. However, what will happen when they meet again after years apart and they are no longer the innocent children they once were.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will!

AN: No warnings in this chapter, but future warnings will be noted in respective chapters. This idea evolved overtime and will slowly develop into a story, after I finish up my other one. I got an idea after reading Toukyou Kushu (Tokyo Ghoul) over the last couple of weeks and well... it sorta evolved into an idea for another story. This will eventually have some violence/gore and possible shounen-ai moments in future chapters, so be warned.

Now on with the story!

* * *

~ Prologue - Goodbye ~

Two boys around the age of 10 stood close to each other, both on the verge of tears. One was a small boy with light blue hair and misty azure eyes, while the other was a slightly taller, short brown-haired boy with sad hazel eyes.

They were the best of friends, always together, whether at school or outside of it. They have been inseparable for the longest time, at least until now. The blunet was going away, moving to another country with his family for no one was quite sure how long. Both were sad over this fact as they weren't sure when the next time it would be that they might be able to see the other again.

The brunet was trying his best to calm his soon to be leaving friend with comforting words, trying to reassure him, and himself, that they would always remain friends. He tried but didn't think that it helped much as the tears continued to stream from his friend's eyes. He never liked seeing his best friend cry. He was used to the other, as quiet and emotionless as the other always seemed, to have a spark in his eyes as a small smile adorned his face. Seeing this side of him teeming with emotions was uncomfortable for him to deal with; but with this situation, it was understandable.

As they stood their, trying and failing to enjoy the last few minutes that they could spend standing face to face with the other. Recalling all the fun times that they had shared in the past, only to remember that there might not be a future for them to share. Both of their eyes once again full of tears threatening to spill; when suddenly, two pairs of hands were put on the taller boy's shoulders.

Looking up at the person, he noticed that it was his father; he was a kind looking man with long auburn hair put up in a ponytail with warm expressive chocolate eyes, with his hands holding on the shoulders in an attempt at comforting the younger brunet. While another man came up beside him looking towards his own son, who was the carbon copy of himself. He had blue hair and a normally expressionless face that was replaced with an uncharacteristically sad look in his eyes whilst gazing at his crying son. Walking up to the boy, he placed a calming hand on the boy's head.

Both boys knowing what was going to happen next, but wishing that it wouldn't happen, that the blunet's father would say that their plans had changed and that they wouldn't be leaving and they could stay together with each other like they had been since they first met years ago. But that wasn't the case and things weren't going to change.

The two boys hugged each other one last time; the brunet all the while repeating over and over that he would never forget him and they would write each other about everything and when he comes back, it would be like they never parted, trying to reassure himself as well and fight back his own tears the whole time. He was desperately trying to be strong for the smaller boy who was gripping onto his shirt refusing to let go.

Both parents stood off to the side now, not having the heart to separate the two boys and let them have their goodbye. After a few more minutes the crying calmed down and the blunet's father came in to gently take him away, as the brown-haired man and boy turned to leave. The boy turned one more time, as he was leaving, to look at his friend for one last time and his heart nearly broke as he saw the small blunet bawling in his father's arms. He then turned around and continued after the auburn-haired man as silent tears poured from his eyes.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short prologue chapter (my prologues always seem to be short), but the others should be longer, and better; so please look for the next chapter! ^^

R&R please!


	2. I : Distance

Summary: After years of living abroad a childhood friend returns and soon reunites with an unsuspecting friend. However, what will happen when they meet again after years apart and they are no longer the innocent children they once were.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will!

AN: No warnings in this chapter, but future warnings will be noted in respective chapters. Also a reminder that this will eventually have some violence/gore/shounen-ai moments in future chapters.

* * *

~ I : Distance ~

_8 years later_

It was like any other Monday recently, wake up early only to arrive here and stay for hours on end. '_Why did I even want to go here? I could've just gotten a job or something, but no, I had to listen to dad and go to college.'_ Was the thoughts running through his mind as he made his way to the campus that morning.

He lived on campus and didn't have that far to travel, but waking up early every morning now, when he had hoped to have been able to sleep in a little like some of his other friends who didn't have classes until later. He would've been that way too, if the class he's currently going to, some sort of language class. He didn't bother remembering the official title of the course, as he only signed up because it was a required course. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to major in, just taking random classes that seemed interesting and easy until he found what he wanted. It was times like this, thinking of the future, that he envied some people. They seemed to have their life figured out and knew what direction to go in, and then here he was wandering aimlessly without a goal in place.

'_I wonder what he is doing now? Would he being in college as well? Probably so, he was always the studious type with his nose constantly stuck in a book of some kind.' _He thought with a chuckle thinking of his old friend. It has been years since they last say each other, or even communicated. They were the best of friends for the longest time, until one day the other's father got a job transfer and their family had to leave. He still remembered how the other bawled his eyes out as they said good-bye before his family had to go, and he wasn't any better off. It was the hardest thing he had to go through at that time, being separated from his best friend like that really hurt him, and even thinking back on it now, the pain from that day still made his heart hurt some.

From that day, they would write back and forth, talking about any and everything that they could think of. The letters were few and far between but he always returned them, that was until one day. He remembered sending a letter, one that was something about some new show that he took interest in, nothing that interesting thinking back now but it the best thing at the time to a 10 year-old kid. He ranted on and on about how good the show was and if the other had watched it or if he had any shows that he liked as well. He sent that letter and like with every other on prior, eagerly awaited a reply.

One week...two weeks...a month passed and still no reply.

His parents just reassured him that maybe he was busy or it got lost in the mail on the way. With that he sent another, and waited, but still no reply. He was still hopeful that his friend would reply and he didn't care how long it took. He knew the other would never forget about him, in much the same way that he would never for get him.

Even his father had no luck, despite him knowing the other boy's father and their contact information he was not able to receive a response either. That worried him, not knowing how his friend was; if he was hurt or okay, or maybe his mind was just thinking too much and that they just moved and things haven't got situated yet and once they are all settled in again they would get in contact and things will go back. However, it never happened; and as the months turned to years, he soon gave up on ever receiving anything. Then now eight years later, here he was going to college and still not a clue as to where his friend might be.

"Oi, Ogiwara!" A voice yelled out at him snapping him from his thoughts. He almost made it to the canteen for breakfast without even knowing it.

"Hey, Furihata." Ogiwara said, as he turned towards the voice spotting his friend running up to meet him. "You going to the canteen?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to meet up with Sakurai when I saw you." Furihata said. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure. By the way did you do the work for..um...for that one class?"

"You really should remember the names of your classes." Furihata reprimanded.

Ogiwara sheepishly scratched his cheek as he grinned. "All the classes are so boring, I can't help but forget." I wasn't his fault, it was just that all the classes seemed the same to him; a bunch of information and professors who tried to hammer it into their skulls with work and papers.

"Honestly, I wonder how you even passed the entrance exams let alone were accepted."

Stopping in his tracks, he looked him straight in the eye with the most serious expression the other had ever seen him wear and in a firm voice said, "Luck."

Furihata sweat-dropped at his antics and continued on his way, leaving his friend behind.

* * *

'_Ah, I'm so sleepy.' _Ogiwara thought to himself.

He was now in the lecture hall of his first class. He was a little early, for him, and class was about to start, but he couldn't find it in himself to even try to stay awake any longer. The other people in the class were busy trying to finish last-minute assignments or socialize, but he was more concerned about catching a little more sleep. '_I know I shouldn't have stayed up that late.'_ He had yet to get used to the schedule despite already being enrolled for a couple of weeks now.

'_Maybe I can just shut my eyes for a couple of minutes, at least until the professor arrives.'_ He placed his head down on his folded arms on the desk top in front of him then closing his eyes he drifted off.

* * *

*Poke* "hmm..." he grumbled out. *Poke* '_Go away!'_

Shifting in his seat a little to get away from the prodding, but it was to no avail.

*Poke* "Psst, Ogiwara-kun, wake up." A voice whispered. *Poke*

Having enough of the interruption to his rest he lifted his head and turned around glaring at the one that kept poking him. "S-s-sorry." the one that was poking him replied as he stuttered at the look in the others eyes.

"Sorry, for waking you up. Sorry for poking you. I'm really sorry. Sorry." The apologies kept flying out of his mouth, slowly rising from a timid whisper to normal volume, gaining some looks from fellow classmates. Before it could continue any longer, a hand clamped down over his mouth preventing any further apologizing from the man. "That's enough Sakurai, get yourself together!" Sakurai's seat mate, a boy by the name of Fukuda Hiroshi, said in a low tone trying to calm the boy down.

"I'm sorry Sakurai, Fukuda." Ogiwara said, after Sakurai calmed down some and stopped with the excessive apologizing. "Thanks for waking me up." Sending an apologetic smile towards the two, he turned back to the front surprised to not see the professor standing at the podium glaring at them for interrupting the lecture. Looking at the clock placed on the wall, he saw that class already should have started and yet he were nowhere to be found.

Just when he thought that maybe the professor wasn't going to come, the door opened. '_Well, speak of the devil.' _There was the professor walking in with a stack of papers, probably the essays they had to turn in a few days ago. '_There's another failed paper.'_ He thought letting out a depressed sigh at the thought.

"Good morning class," the professor, Harasawa, said as he made his way to his desk in the front of the room, as the class responded back. Dropping the papers off onto the desk he then faced the class. "Today we have a new student joining this class, they should be here soon."

As those words left his mouth, a chorus of excited whispers broke out among those listening. The guys hoped it was a girl, while the females wanted a handsome male to join. It was a rare sight to see someone new join a class once the first week is over and the class lists are finalized.

"Quiet down, this isn't high school anymore." Harasawa-sensei said, and immediately the talks simmered down. "Now, I'll return your papers to you." he said going back to his abandoned papers on his desk. "When I call your name-" a knock interrupted his talking. Immediately the excited whispers returned, as they expected it to be the previously mentioned new student joining the class.

The door to the room opened and in walked, nothing. There was nobody there. However, there had to be as the door was opened and was then shut. Confused whispers now took over, as students wondered what happened and who opened the door.

*Ahem* Clearing his throat to get attention centered back on him. "As I was saying-"

"Excuse me." A soft voice said out of nowhere, startling those who heard it. Some even shouted out in fright or exclamations of 'ghost' rang out throughout the lecture hall.

Looking around for the source of the voice, Harasawa then suddenly jumped back. Suddenly appearing in front of him was a boy he never seen before staring at him expectantly with round blue eyes. "W-when did you get there." he stuttered out in shock.

"I just came in through the door." he responded in a clear blank voice. "I'm the new student joining this class today."

Calming down as he had a hand pressed against his racing heart. "So, you're Kuroko-kun?" He said trying to figure out how this person could walk into the crowded room and not be noticed.

"Yes."

"Well, please introduce yourself to the class and then have a seat." He said slightly unnerved by the blank look on the other's face.

"Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." He said politely as he bowed to the class.

Looking up, he looked around at the faces of those in the room as they locked onto a pair of brown eyes that were staring directly at him.

* * *

In the time that the teacher came into the room and announced the expectant arrival of a new student joining the class, he just tuned out. There was no point in getting excited over the arrival of another person. He was half-way paying attention to the talks around him, as he gazed out the window beside him. Ogiwara didn't care one way or the other of who they were, he just wanted this day to be over so he could go back to sleep. But those thoughts changed when he heard the shouts of surprise from those surrounding him.

Looking towards the front in hopes of spotting what was so shocking to garner those responses and soon found his eyes landing on a familiar mop of azure hair. '_It could be someone else.'_ Then the person faced the class and introduced themself with a polite tone that he hadn't heard in years. "...Kuroko Tetsuya..." '_Kuroko. He said Kuroko.'_ His mind replayed the name, one he hadn't heard in years, one he had resigned himself to not being able to hear again.

Staring at the boy standing in the front of the room, watching as he looked around the room, and then their eyes locked. Those eyes, that opalescent cerulean, such a beautiful color he always thought. That was all it took for him to know that this was that Kuroko, his Kuroko.

'_It's him! He came back!'_

Not knowing when he did, but he did. He got out of his seat and flew towards the front of the room tackling the blue-head in a bear hug, causing them both to fall in a heap on the ground. He was so happy to have this person back, he waited so long, and now finally they were back, back with him. "You came back." he sighed out in the other's ear. Tightening his grip as if the other would vanish at any moment, afraid that this is all a trick his mind was playing on him. But it wasn't, this was real, the person in his arms is real.

Suddenly a pair of hands were on him pulling him up and off of the smaller boy who was trapped under him. "Get off of him." It was Harasawa-sensei that was trying to separate them.

It was a shock to all of them as a brown blur suddenly took off towards the front and tackled the new student shortly after he introduced himself. It soon wore off as people looked on curious as to why Ogiwara did that. He was always acting strange and would get into trouble with the professors from not paying attention and by sleeping in class, but this was a new one.

"What's gotten into you? You can't just do that to somebody!" Harasawa reprimanded Ogiwara. "Are you okay?" he then asked the blue-haired youth, who nodded as he slowly got up and brushed off his clothes.

"Sorry about that," Ogiwara apologized to Kuroko. "I guess I got too excited."

Sighing, Harasawa waved them off. "Go back to your seat, Ogiwara. Kuroko please take an empty seat anywhere."

Seeing his chance he grabbed the hand closest to him, and lead Kuroko back to where his seat was located. He didn't see a problem with this as he didn't have anyone seated beside him and Kuroko needed a seat, so it was perfect.

* * *

It was tough during the lecture; being so close, yet unable to talk. With the way the professor was watching him like a hawk to keep him in line, especially from that stunt he pulled earlier. He also didn't want to disturb Kuroko, he was always the studious type, unlike himself. '_At least that hadn't changed.'_

Opting out of following the lecture, he instead observed his new seatmate. The years had been good to the other, as he was now a handsome young man. He was still shorter and slimmer than him and had the same expressionless look on his face. He let his hair grow a little as it now fell in layers with the longest brushing the back of his neck. His eyes were still the color of a clear summer sky. He seemed the same, but older, yet there was something different about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something changed.

His mind was full of the boy beside him and for the remainder of the class, thoughts about the other and questions he was dying to ask filled his mind. Questions like: _Why did he come back? What happened back then? Did he ever get the letters he had sent?_

'_I'll get my chance to ask them soon enough. After class ends we can talk and catch up on everything we missed.'_ Nodding to himself, he sat back and willed for the minutes to pass faster.

* * *

As soon as the clock struck the next hour, Harasawa dismissed the class. '_Finally!'_ Turning to the side to face Kuroko, he opened his mouth to speak, only to find the one he wanted to talk to gone. There was no trace of him ever being there.

"Hey Sakurai, Fukuda. Did y'all see Kuroko leave?" He asked his two friends seated behind him.

"No, sorry, I didn't see him. Sorry." Sakurai said, and Fukuda just shook his head.

"Thanks anyway." Ogiwara said as he threw his books in his bag and slung it over his shoulder and took off out of the room to look for the elusive blunet. It was a big campus and a lot of people, but he had time and he really wanted to talk to Kuroko again.

* * *

Looking around everywhere in hopes of spotting the blunet, but not having any luck in his search. About to give up in his search of the campus, he then spotted a blue head of hair belonging to the boy he was searching for who was currently resting under the shade of a tree in the courtyard reading a book.

Staring at the sight of the other sitting on the ground under that tree as the shade blocked the sun from reaching him and the wind gently ruffled his hair. It sent a wave of nostalgia through him. Looking at the scene before him reminded him of when they first met. He remembered it clearly, it was a vivid image in his mind; the bright green of the lush grass and the pale pink of the flowers in the tree that when the wind blew some would softly tinker down and float away in the breeze.

He was in the park near his home with some friends to play hide-and-seek. He was supposed to hide, and after searching the area he thought he found the perfect spot that no one could find, only to realize that it was occupied by this small boy with his nose pressed into a book. Just like that time he found him self walking towards the other, his sights transfixed on the other and as he got closer, just like that time a pair of cerulean eyes the same shade of blue as the clear sky overhead.

"I've been looking for you. You vanished as soon as class ended and I couldn't find you anywhere." He said as a smile bloomed on his face at being able to get the chance to speak with his long lost friend.

"You still really like books, don't you? I remember, there was hardly a day that went by that you didn't have a book with you, I'm glad that didn't change. So what kinda book are you reading now?" Ogiwara asked as he sat down beside the other under the tree. "Is it one of those weird books you always liked back then?"

Kuroko marked the page he was reading and put his book down. He looked towards the other that was now seated beside him. Opening his mouth he said, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"


	3. II: Blue

Summary: After years of living abroad a childhood friend returns and soon reunites with an unsuspecting friend. However, what will happen when they meet again after years apart and they are no longer the innocent children they once were.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will!

AN: No warnings in this chapter, but future warnings will be noted in respective chapters. Also a reminder that this will eventually have some violence/gore/shounen-ai moments in future chapters.

I'm so sorry for this terribly late update! I'm not sure what happened as I had this written up for a while, but just couldn't bring myself to type this up for some reason. -_- Also, this story is starting off slow, but that should start to pick up beginning with the end of this to the next chapter.

_Thoughts Italic_ ~& ~**Flashback Bold**

* * *

~ II : Blue ~

Ogiwara sat under the tree staring out into space lost in his thoughts. He was alone now, with only his thoughts to keep him company. _'I'm sorry, but who are you?', _repeating in an endless mantra in his mind. Those were the first words that the other had spoken to him after they had been reunited. '_Who are you?'_

* * *

**"I'm sorry, but who are you?" '_Was he joking? That must be it, there is no way that he can't remember me.'_**

**"Why did you jump on me earlier in class," the blue-haired man asked. "Why do you act so familiarly with me?"**

**"You're joking right?" Ogiwara finally said, voicing his inner thoughts. The look on the other's face, deadpanned as usual, but still completely serious had him realizing that the other wasn't joking.**

**"It might have been years since the last time we last saw each other, but I still remember you. I've never forgotten you! We were best friends, we were always together. You couldn't have forgotten about me that easily." his voice was rising and he knew he was losing his self-control fast, by the look on the other's face he knew it shocked him and he could see some people in the corner of his eye staring in their direction, but paid them no mind. His attention was focused solely on the young man before him.**

**"It's me Ogiwara Shigehiro, you remember me right?" He didn't care if he was losing his composure or what he might look like to others, he was finally able to be reunited with his friend after all of these years and yet he doesn't remember him. How could fate be this cruel; first separating them and now all those memories they shared all those happy times they spent together when they were younger. It was all gone.**

**"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Maybe you have me mistaken with someone else." The azure-haired man said as he started to collect his things, and get up.**

**"No!" Ogiwara said standing up as well. "There's no way that I got mistaken, It's you, I know it is! Kuroko Tetsuya, I would recognize you anywhere." Grabbing the other's shoulder's now, to keep them in place as he stared into the other's eyes. "The same endless-cerulean eyes, light-blue hair, the deadpanned expression that is almost always permanently plastered on your face, but melts off into an expression of soft tranquility when you're really into a good book or asleep. I know it's you, there can be no mistake. It might've been a long time since we last seen each other, but everything about you is the same, despite the time we spent apart, your tone of voice and expressions are all the same as they were when we were younger. You might've gotten a bit taller and matured, but you're still the same to me."**

**"Please let go of me."**

**"No, not until you listen to me!" He's not sure why he's raising his voice as much as he had been, but these feelings and emotions that have bubbled up inside of him are trying to escape. He was confused and hurt, not sure what to do or make of the current situation. All this time he thought that they would be able to go back to the way it was, back to before they parted. He knows that it was a foolish wish, people change, and nothing can go back to the way it was. But out of all the possibilities that could have happened in this situation, this was not one of the ones that he thought was possible. Yeah, maybe they could hang out and catch up (that was his plan from the start) or maybe they would be able to get re-acquainted with each other or pick up where they left off and talk each other's ear off (or well he could, Kuroko never really was one to talk much, always was the one who would listen) but not this. And he wanted to know why the other changed so much. It wasn't much of a change in the other, as it was the feeling that something was off with him. He was still the same just a bit taller and older, but it was something deeper than that. It was like something darker was lurking under the normally calm waters that had changed to hide the darkness lurking under the surface.**

**"What happened all of those years ago? Why did you stop writing back?" He wanted answers, there were so many questions that popped in his head, so many thoughts rushing in his mind causing a storm to raging emotions, there were too many questions to ask and all of them he wanted to ask so badly. He needed answers, so many answers to figure out what had happened and to know why things turned out the way it did. Yet what he mostly wanted to know; "What happened to you, why don't you remember me?!"**

**He looked towards the other, whose head was now tilted down allowing his bangs to fall forward, covering the top of his face casting a shadow over his eyes. The feeling of something being off was growing stronger now, he never seen him look like this, it scared him.**

**"Please let go of me. I don't know who you are." his voice now sounding harsher and darker than before, even though the monotonous tone of his voice remained there was a darker tinge to it that sent an eerie chill down Ogiwara's spine. The tone shocked Ogiwara, never had he heard or thought that the gently, soft-spoken boy could ever produce such a voice.**

**Not waiting for a response, Kuroko brushed off the hands that were on him, and walked away with not even a glance back at the man he was walking away from who now crumbled to the ground, "Why... We promised that we wouldn't forget each other..." he whispered out to the retreating back, as tears slowly dripped from his eyes.**

* * *

The rest of that day he was at a lost, completely blanking out, not able to focus at all, just going through the motions of his routine without focusing on what he was doing. He didn't pay any attention to the lectures or classes he attended or even his friends the entire day. During each class and again afterwards, he would look around anxiously trying hard to spot the teal-head. Ogiwara didn't know what he would do once he found him, but he wanted to see him again, however each attempt in spotting Kuroko ended in failure.

'_Was he avoiding me?'_

Even the next day he arrived extra early to the lecture hall, before anyone else, which was uncharacteristic of him. He wanted to be the first person there in hopes of spotting the other man, but no matter how hard he stared at the door, and how often he scanned the room during class, he was unable to spot him.

'_Did he drop the class?'_

Everywhere he went he would search for the other, hoping to spot him among the students bustling about on campus. Often enough, it was during this time that he spent looking around, he would catch a glimpse of a blue object in the corner of his eye, he would swirl around in search of the familiar head of blue only to be disappointed and find that it was only a shirt or bag, but he didn't give up.

It was the same routine for a week, not being able to spot him at all.

'_Did he not go to this college anymore?'_

* * *

His friends got tired of it and decided to do something and try to help him. They grew uneasy at the change that they saw in their once carefree friend. They didn't know what his problem was, they were used to the happy-go-lucky idiot that they had grown used to and not the despondent young man before them now. It had been that way for around a week now since his friends had noticed this change in demeanor and tried to help the best way they could, but nothing seemed to work and he continued to stay in his depressed state.

They didn't know what happened to him, only Sakurai and Fukuda knew about how happy he had been when that knew student appeared in class that day, and he was practically beaming from happiness and his sleepiness was completely forgotten. They wanted to know what happened that caused him from being ecstatic one moment and then depressed the next. They were all left wondering: _Did something happen? _

It was lunch time now, and all of them (Ogiwara, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, and Sakurai) were sitting at a table in the canteen that was buzzing with the chatter of all those inside, scrambling to grab a bite to eat before having to cram for a test or rush off to another class.

"Sigh.." for the umpteenth time a sigh escaped from Ogiwara's mouth that day, recently it had been a common occurrence.

"What is it?" Furihata asked Ogiwara in concern.

Not receiving a reply, which was also a common occurrence nowadays, Kawahara decided to speak up and change the growing dreary mood.

In an attempt to get Ogiwara out of his depressed state, Kawahara recommended that they go to a café that he had passed one day by accident when he had taken a wrong turn . I looked nice, but was kind of hidden away. From what he seen when he glanced at the people's orders that were there, the drinks and desserts they served looked good and the place had a quiet and calming atmosphere. It was just a small quaint shop selling coffee, tea, and some sweets but appeared to be popular among people.

When Kawahara brought this up with them, they all, except for Ogiwara, agreed thinking that it would be good. In the end, Ogiwara, despite his refusal, was still dragged away by his friends that afternoon as soon as his last class was finished, before he had a chance to run away.

After around 15 minutes of walking, they soon arrived at their destination. There were a few people who could be spotted inside the coffee shop sitting around and talking, as well as a few people scattered around at the white tables outside. The building that housed the café was a western styled building of around two-stories, judging from the exterior, painted a crisp white. The name of the shop was printed in neat calligraphy on a sign that was hanging in front saying simply: Teiko Café. There were a few large flower pots out front, containing an assortment of seasonal flowers bringing a color to the appearance of the exterior.

They walked to the entrance and peered inside. The café itself was simplistic in design with a few round white tables with four white chairs at each. Each table had a simple center piece of a few seasonal flowers in a simple glass vase. There was also a card placed on the center of every table that contained the menu for the day, as some of the products changed from season to season and due to the availability of some of the items, there was no set menu. The only constant thing that was offered were the drinks and even then, they changed frequently by adding more flavors, or taking the less popular ones away.

The floors were a polished rich mahogany wood that shinned as the lights reflected off of the smooth, clean surface. The back wall consisted of the counter where the drinks were to be brewed, containing assorted coffee machines, espresso makers, coffee grinders, and teas spread out over the dark wooden surface of the counter. There were several display cases built into the bar as well, displaying the numerous desserts available, from cookies to pies and cakes, and tarts. The pastries were made at a local bakery that was down the street from the location of the café and was freshly baked every day and brought to the café every morning for the customers.

The front of the building that overlooked the sidewalk in front of the shop was almost completely windows; they were large bay windows that allowed a surplus of natural sun light to enter and light up the interior of the café. There was also a wall to the side that consisted of a single library style wall length bookshelf that was filled to the brim of books of all kinds from varying genres and authors that was surrounded by a few comfy looking lounge chairs and scattered end tables, for customers to grab a book to borrow while they lounge about enjoying their order. Bringing color to the set, a few abstract painting which were displayed in the free spaces around the room. The whole atmosphere was calming and relaxing by the laid back feel that seemed to be exuded from the café.

As they came in, they were brought face to face with what they assumed to be an employee there. He was standing (or more like leaning lazily) on the podium at the entrance when they walked in. He was a tanned roguish looking man with a slight scowl on his otherwise sleepy looking face. He had short navy hair and appeared to be in a uniform of sorts which consisted of a sloppily done up white button up dress shirt, which he had the sleeves rolled up on up to his elbows, over which a black vest, that was left open, was tossed on carelessly. A pair of black slacks hugged his legs and surprisingly a pair of sneakers, that were black and matched but didn't fit the image of a waiter. He gave them a lazy one over and grabbed the menu for the day, and turned to walk away with a big yawn. Assuming that they should follow him and not knowing what else to do, as his actions left them at a loss.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I didn't know rude people like him worked here though." they whispered to each other as they trailed behind the tanned man.

He led them to a table inside and dropped the menu down, turned and left with out a word, yawning the whole while and muttering to himself about sleeping and getting back to a 'Mai-chan'.

Ignoring the man's rudeness, they sat down and looked over the menus, to pick what they wanted to order. There was a variety of drinks ranging from teas to coffees and an assortment of different tea cakes and sweets.

After a couple of minutes where they spent looking over the menu, a small voice spoke up beside of them startling them at the suddenness of its appearance. Snapping out of their primary shock at the sudden interruption, the looked towards where the voice came from and didn't see anyone at first, but looking closer they saw him. Like a ghost fading into existence it caused them to gasp out slightly in surprise, as the apparition turned out to be their waiter. He was a young man, around their age or so, who was relatively short in stature with short sky-blue hair and a matching pair of oval eyes. He was also wearing the same apparel as the tanned man from earlier, only his uniform was neatly worn and in place, and carried a notepad and pen.

Used to the reaction that his appearance brought, he didn't bat an eye at the outburst that followed it. "May I take you order?" he repeated the previously asked question. "Or do you still need more time?" He added when he was met with silence, his eyes were on his notepad in his left hand as a pen was placed in his right, ready to take down their orders.

Looking up, not thinking anything by it and opening his mouth once more to repeat the question, but instead the only thing to greet him was the sound of a chair scrapping against the tiled floors as it was pushed back followed by the sound of concerned voices. His blue eyes landed on the one who was standing up at the table eyes wide with shock. He recognized this face, he had been avoiding this person that was now before him for a week, ever since their last encounter when he first enrolled at the college; he didn't expect to see him again, and didn't think that he would run into the other here of all places.

"Y-you..." he stuttered out, pointing a shaky finger to the blank faced blue-haired man; the same one that he had looked for, for the past week, not expecting to find him again after the week with out so much as a glimpse of the man.

The shock of seeing him again wore off as he realized that he was standing and that most, if not all of the people present at the time were looking at him and he can't blame therm, from the noise that he just made which disturbed the previously quiet environment of the café. Trying to ignore the stares everyone was giving him, but mostly the glare from a certain navy-haired man, Ogiwara sheepishly scratched his bright-red cheek while wearing a lopsided grin, and sat down once again uncomfortable from embarrassing himself in front of so many people. "Ha...ha...sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"No, it's nothing. He just kinda shocked me and I had a ... a delayed reaction. Ha..ha." he tried to laughed it off hoping they would buy the lame excuse.

Before anyone could say anything about how stupid that sounded, Kuroko asked again, "What would you all like to order?"

"O-oh yes, sorry." Sakurai said, momentarily startled again after forgetting that the other was still there. "I-I'll take the mint tea."

Looking torn as he glanced over the menu once more, Kawahara decided. "I'll take a cappuccino and a slice of the coffee cake."

Furihata responded with, "a fruit parfait, please."

"Café noir, for me." Fukuda stated.

"Café au lait." Ogiwara said simply.

Kuroko easily wrote down the orders, as they were said, on the notepad. "I'll be right back with your orders," Kuroko said with a small tilt of his head as he turned and made his way to the counter to prepare the orders.

Once Kuroko left they all turned to look towards Ogiwara, looking for an answer to the earlier outburst. Ogiwara, however, was busy looking at the counter as his eyes had followed Kuroko's every move as he silently and diligently worked on their orders, moving swiftly among the machines and pastries present on in the area.

"Ahem.." Furihata, cleared his throat, trying to gain Ogiwara's attention which failed as the other was solely focused on the man behind the counter. *Slap* "Ow.." Ogiwara cried out at the sudden hit, that snapped his attention away. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't answer otherwise." Kawahara said, as he was the one who took matters into his own hands and acted.

"Well...what do you want?" he said as he rubbed the now sore spot on the back of he head.

"What was with you earlier?" This time it was Furihata again who asked.

"Waddya mean?"

"You were all spooked and jumped out of your seat when the waiter appeared."

"Um..." he wasn't sure about what to say. He could tell the truth, but it still hurt to think about.

"It's the same person from out literature class isn't it?" Sakurai said, speaking up for the first time during this conversation. "Sorry." he added, for intruding into the conversation.

"Ah yeah, that's right. I thought that he looked familiar. It's a surprise to see him working here." Fukuda said, "but, you seemed to know him, shouldn't you've known this?"

"Yeah...," Ogiwara said, not wanting to elaborate on it any more than that. At the same time, Kuroko came back with their orders,he had them all carefully balanced on a serving tray. Placing the orders down quietly in front of the right person, he turned to leave once again with a small bow and a quiet "Please enjoy" and left just as quietly and quickly as when he arrived, which proved to shock the occupants of the table just as much, because despite just being there and that there were so few people present, Kuroko was nowhere to be seen.

The earlier topic was dropped, much to Ogiwara's relief, as soon as the first sips and bites were taken. The rest of their time was spent making small talk which mainly revolved around their classes (the tests, work and papers that were coming up). Ogiwara found himself paying extra attention to the conversation as he had been out of it for around the past week and didn't pay as much attention in class as he should have been, especially considering his grades and that he couldn't afford to lose any more points despite it still being early in the semester.

It was during this time that Ogiwara had pushed his prior worries to the back of his mind, and tried not to think about the fact that the didn't know what to say to them. It wasn't like it was a secret that needed to be kept, or had to stay hidden; he just thought that it was embarrassing to let other's know about it. He trusted his friends and knew that they wouldn't think much of it and feel sympathetic towards him, but that was just it. He didn't want them to sympathize with his feelings, they didn't know how he felt, he didn't even know how he felt. He knew that he was hurt and wanted to try to sort out his thoughts and feelings some more, that is what he had spent the majority of the past week doing, with no results to show for his efforts. He thought that maybe if he were to meet Kuroko again, then he could possible apologize to the other and that maybe they could work things out together and become friends again. It would be hard now that Kuroko didn't remember anything about him, but he wanted the man back in his life and he wanted that regardless of the memories the other may or may not currently have in his head of them in the past. The only thing that mattered was the he remembered all the good times they shared and that the other was back and that they could make even more memories together again.

He had spent so much of his time agonizing over this that he had been neglecting the other aspects of his normal life; his friends, his normal everyday routines, and his classes and school work (well, more so than what he normally did). The concern that his friends had displayed during the past week was really appreciated and the fact that they were there for him and didn't try to pry too much was a relief and this outing that they dragged him out on was much-needed, though he was able to run, un-expectantly into the person he had wanted to see, he still enjoyed himself and the time that he was now spending with them.

* * *

Several minutes later, had Kuroko appearing once again with the bill this time. He appeared like he had been, startling them all out of their talk, some nearly choking on their food or drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you all?"

"No," was the answer that was coughed out, followed with shakes of the head from those at the table.

"Here is your bill," he said while placing the piece of paper down on the table. "Please pay on your way out."

"Ah, wait." All eyes turned towards the one who spoke up suddenly, Sakurai. "Sorry," he blushed a little and fidgeted in his seat some, not liking being scrutinized by so many eyes at once. "Sorry, but are you still in the literature class?" Sakurai questioned. "Sorry."

Kuroko was slightly perplexed at the question, he asked, "What do you mean?" He didn't know that they were in that class as well, or were even able to recognize him. He looked around the class some, mainly on his first day to look for an empty seat, but hardly payed much attention or even attempt to remember the faces of those in his classes. However, considering that, that one person was among the group of friends, he shouldn't have been as shocked that they were to have known his face or even name.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves. Though I'm sure you've heard of us from Ogiwara." He didn't know why he would've heard of them from him though. "I'm Fukuda. This is Furihata," he said pointing to the man sitting to his left. "He's Kawahara." he said gesturing towards the man to his right, who nodded back. "That's Sakurai, me and him also have the same literature class as you and Ogiwara, we sit behind him." he said pointing to the nervous looking man across the table.

"Oh..." Was all that Kuroko said feigning interest. He wasn't one for small talk and he didn't particularly care about who they were or what classes they shared.

"Like I asked earlier, are you still in the class?" Sakurai asked once again.

"Yeah, none of us have seen you in class, or anywhere else for that matter, since the first day you arrived." Fukuda chimed in.

"I've been there the whole time, you just couldn't see me." Kuroko said with an air of indifference, like he was used to saying the same thing repeatedly.

"What!"

"But, thinking about it, it would be possible since he seems to just blend in with the air, sorry-"Sakurai trailed off after no longer seeing the one that he had intended to apologize to, as he was no longer there.

"Where did he go now?" Kawahara asked also seeing that the man had disappeared once again. Peering around, thinking that may be just overlooked the other once again, "he's good."

"Yeah, he's always been that way," Ogiwara said without thinking, as a small bitter-sweet smile playing on his lips as he reminisced on the times that he had fallen victim to Kuroko's scare tactics and disappearing acts in the past.

"So, you do know him then," Furihata said, "sorry." He quickly added when at the look on Ogiwara's face turned sour at the mention.

"So, um, shouldn't we divide this bill up to pay?" Kawahara quickly said, to direct the conversation else where. They all put their money down to cover their part of the bill and once they were done they got up to pay it off at the front, to the tanned male who was once again stationed at the front. They had put their money together, which was enough fo the entire bill and to cover a tip for their server.

As they left the café, they made their way back to the campus, making some small talk on their way. Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara still had some classes to attend, while Ogiwara and Sakurai had a paper to write and were headed to the campus library to work on it.

* * *

After several hours, Ogiwara got fed up with the task and set about gathering his books and papers; he would try again later. Sitting still was never his strong suit and working on papers or studying wasn't a forte of his. He left the building, after saying bye to Sakurai, who was still hard at work. He often wished that he could be a little more like that and dedicate himself to his studies more, but that just wasn't him.

Leaving the library, he wasn't sure where to go as he didn't want to go back to the dorm just yet, and there were still a couple of hours of day light left which gave him some time to kill. _'Maybe I'll just grab a bite to eat somewhere, or something,' _he thought to himself as he walked. Walking aimlessly around, he left the campus grounds and unknowingly ending up back at the Teiko café.

Not sure why his feet brought him there, but not wanting to go in as that would be strange since he was there earlier and standing around would be equally, if not more so. So, he turned around to head back as the dark that night brought was coming and it was no longer safe out for humans to wander the streets.

'_I'll just grab something real quick and head back,'_ he thought again, looking for a reason to leave the area quick. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, when he caught a glimpse of baby-blue in the corner of his eye alerted him to the other's presence, who was coming out of the side of the café that was in the alley made up of the café and the building next door. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tan hoodie with a bag slung around his shoulders, now. He felt nervous for some reason now. _'Why would I be nervous, now?' _He asked himself. It might have something to do with the past encounter they had or just no longer feeling comfortable with being around the other as he seemed so much more different that what he last remembered the other to be, but he couldn't bring himself to stop his eyes from following him, and he soon found his body doing the same.

'_This is crazy. He's gonna think I'm a stalker now or something.'_ Thinking of how he had showed up at his work and is now following silently behind the man. Steeling his nerves, he gathered the courage to call out to him. "Hey...Kuroko." Yet the other continued on his way. "Hey!" He said once again, louder this time as he ran up and grabbed Kuroko's arm to stop him.

He wasn't sure of what to say, but could think of something later. However, before he could get any words out of his mouth, he found himself being pulled away and thrown roughly to the dirty ground of another alley as a growl pierced the air.


	4. III: Baby Steps

Summary: After years of living abroad a childhood friend returns and soon reunites with an unsuspecting friend. However, what will happen when they meet again after years apart and they are no longer the innocent children they once were.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fan-fiction . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will!

AN: Chapter posted later (a lot later) than I thought...again. *sigh* blame the job applications.

Slight warnings this chapter. Nothing much, just some language (mild, very mild use of profanity, but is that even worth mentioning?), and..I think that's all, but there's some violence and gore? (not really, but I'll mention it anyway.) That's all, I think; and things should be picking up starting with this chapter, so please enjoy and review! ^^

_Thoughts Italic_ ~& ~**Flashback Bold**

* * *

~ III : Baby Steps ~

Pain.

That was the first thing registered in his brain; a sharp pain around his neck and radiating down his back, along with his head. The feeling of the aching to sharp pain that afflicted his throbbing body as it radiated all over assaulted his senses as he slowly started to come to, causing a pain filled groan to escape his dry lips.

'_What happened?'_ He couldn't quite remember. Trying to come to terms with the gap in his memory, he thought back. _'One minute I was calling out to Kuroko and then next...pain.'_

Realizing his eyes were closed, he opened them hesitantly, almost afraid of what he would see once he done so. It took a little to keep them open, though the light was dim, it proved to be too bright for his now sensitive eyes as his surroundings registered slowly, in his brain. It was dark, darker than what he remembered. _'How long was I out?'_ He was in an alley, it seemed if the appearance of his surroundings were to hint at it, he was laying down on the cold ground. It smelled, but that was the least of his worries, he was alive, hurt, but still alive..for now at least.

"Are you feeling better?" a soft voice spoke out from his side, startling him from the suddenness of it.

Turning his head quickly to the source, wincing in the process as pain shot down his spin, he saw that it was Kuroko seated beside him, looking at him with slight concern swimming in his blue eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm in pain though, but I think I'm fine." he managed to say through the pain that it caused, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Those azure eyes still focused solely on him, "You were hurt pretty badly, maybe you should go to the hospital."

Trying to shake his head at the suggestion, but instantly regretted doing so, he said, "N-no. I should be fine tomorrow. Sore as hell, but fine. I've had worse." He found himself saying, trying to appease the other. He never like seeing the concern in the other's eyes and the worry that was growing on his face, as he did not believe a word that was said. Trying to prove his point, he slowly began to sit up on the ground to show he was fine and to ease the other's worry. It was painful and took a little time, but he managed to do it, all the while Kuroko looked on with concern and was ready to help if need be. "See, I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure you are." the monotone voice remarked with a roll of his eyes. After a minute of silence between the two as Ogiwara continued to try to get in a comfortable position on the ground that didn't cause him any more pain, then Kuroko broke it. "I-I'm sorry for what Aomine-kun did." He said with a bow of his head in Ogiwara's direction.

"What?" Not really understanding why he would be apologizing and not knowing who this 'Aomine-kun' was that he spoke of, but then it all came back to him.

* * *

**"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing to Tetsu, you bastard." A gruff voice growled out to the man he had currently pinned to the wall behind him with a single large hand gripping his neck. The large tanned hand tightening against a paler neck that was slowly reddening under the bruising force that the hand was exerting.**

**"Ah..st-op..let go-o," the pinned young man managed to croak out in a now hoarse voice, talking was proving to be difficult as even breathing was becoming taxing with the restriction of the amount of air he could force out and in of his lungs being greatly reduced by the hand currently in place. His hands were quickly finding their way to the cause of the pain, frantically clawing at the hand around neck, desperate to remove them and fill his lung with the much needed air his body needed. He could feel himself growing weaker and his vision was starting to blur as the force increased, further crushing his wind pipe.**

**"Huh? What was that?" The growl of the voice was now replaced with a mocking tone as the face gained a sadistic look as a condescending smirk bloomed on the other's face and as a crazed gleam grew in his eyes as the pupils dilated and eyes flashed in the dim lighting, further adding to his threatening appearance.**

**"S-stop," he tried to say once again, it came out as barely a whisper. _'Is this how I'm going to die?'_ The sole thought that entered his mind as his fight renewed itself and clawing his hands did intensified and his legs started swinging, trying to make any contact on the other that could possibly make the other stop and let him go. _'No, I don't want to die!'_**

**"That's enough, let him go." A soft voice floated into his ears.**

**"Huh, why? He put his hands on you, Tetsu!" The tanned male exclaimed, turning his anger towards the other man.**

**"He ment no harm, and you're taking this too far." he reasoned. "Let him go, Aomine-kun."**

**"How can I just let him walk after this?" Once again tightening his hand, causing a startled and pained gasp to escape from the pinned brunet man. "See, he's almost dead. Might as well finish him off now." he finished with small smile, that seemed out of place in relation to his words, almost like the life in his hands ment nothing and he couldn't care less of whether the man were to live or die.**

**"I said, let him go. NOW." The previous soft voice hardened, gaining a darker more ominous edge to it.**

**The tanned male instantly froze, his hand slipping and allowing Ogiwara to fall to the ground in a heap. As he fell to the ground he caught the glimpse of the familiar head of light-blue hair and blank eyes staring at him as his world faded to black.**

* * *

**"What was that for?" Aomine asked.**

**"You should know that we can't kill humans, Aomine-kun; or have you forgotten?" Kuroko said, however his usual deadpanned blank voice still had a slight edge to it. "Should I tell Akashi-kun about this little slip up of yours?"**

**Aomine instantly paled at the mention of the other's name. "N-no, it's fine. I'll go now," and Aomine left, fleeing the area before Kuroko could change his mind. _'It's best not to anger him any further.' _Aomine thought as he left. _'For such a clam and plain guy like Tetsu, he sure can be scary and sadistic when he wants to.' _Still, he couldn't help, but wonder about his change of character._'Why does he seem to care so much for that human?'_ Normally he wouldn't care one way or the other, but he can't seem to help himself from being curious about their relationship.**

* * *

**Kuroko stood where he was gazing at the unconscious form of Ogiwara. "Why didn't you stay away from me?" He asked the still form of the man laying on the dirty ground. "I did everything that I could think of to have you leave me alone."**

**He walked forward, towards the fallen man as he spoke, and kneeled down. "It's for the best now if you would just stay away from me and forget all about me like you should've a long time ago, after all of these years apart. I'm not anyone special that deserves to be remembered anymore." Sadness entered into his voice. "I'm different now, no longer the same naive, innocent child I once was." He brought up a hand and gently touched the reddened finger-shaped marks on the other's neck.**

**"Ogiwara-kun," uncharacteristic emotion seeped onto his face, this was on of the few times that he let his emotions show. "I've never forgot you, like you never forgot me, but it's for the best if we were to remain as strangers. We belong to two different worlds now and can no longer remain as we once were. Things like this is bound to happen again if you continue to be around me any longer, and next time I might not be able to step in and save you." He said thinking back to the incident that had just occurred. He thought that after all the time that had passed, he would be able to forget about the other, but that was impossible. Even now, he still cared greatly about Ogiwara, too much so to just let him be harmed right in front of him, it hurt him too much to see what previously unfolded in front of him.**

**He didn't think that Aomine-kun would go as far as he did. He didn't think that he would feel as much emotion, hoped he wouldn't have cared as much; but that didn't happen, and the feeling of anger and rage that bubbled in him at the site of his former best friend being handled in such a way and nearly killed, caused him to let his anger show, more so that what he had wanted, but it had the desired effect. Aomine might be an idiot, but he knew better than to disobey any order that Akashi had put in place. However, by letting Ogiwara go and letting him live, it could prove to be troublesome in the future, he just hoped that he can put distance between the two before it was too late to change anything.**

* * *

"Ah!" Ogiwara gasped out, looking around suddenly only to yell out in pain once again at the action, "Ow.. I shouldn't have done that." He muttered lowly whilst rubbing his neck in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked again, looking at the man.

"Yeah..it's just that..what about the other guy who was here? That 'Aomine', person?" Ogiwara asked, while moving his eyes trying to scan the area as best he could while being still, almost expecting said person to appear and attack him out of nowhere again.

"Oh, him." Kuroko said blinking. "He left awhile ago." Then bowing his head down, from his current kneeling position he said. "I'm really sorry for what happened."

Shocked from the action Ogiwara could only stumble out, "Ah, no its fine, you didn't do anything." Trying to placate the bowing blunet.

"No, it is. I should've stepped in sooner. I didn't think that he would have went that far for a misunderstanding." Kuroko said sounding genuinely sorry for his acquaintance's actions. "He thought you were going to hurt me and acted before thinking (like usual) and he really hurt you bad."

"I'm not that bad off, and he was just trying to protect his..friend." 'Friend' the word alone, left a bitter taste in his mouth as he uttered it. "Also, I guess, it did seem a little strange for someone to do that and all and besides I have a hard head." He ended off with a small laugh while knocking his knuckles against his head (a part which wasn't aching) to prove his point. He was relieved to see that the worry that other had previously had, had eased some. "But, I guess I should be going home now..somehow," the last part muttered.

"I'll help." Before Ogiwara could protest against the thought, Kuroko was already up and had a hand stretched out to help him up. "It's the least I could do to make sure you make it back without any other incidents occurring and night time isn't exactly safe."

"That's true," Ogiwara commented, seeing the truth in his words, as he accepted the offered hand. "Do you live in the dorms as well?"

Shaking his head,"No I live somewhere else."

"Really? You don't have to do this then. It's not safe to be about by yourself."

"No it's fine, I won't be notice and besides look at these guns." Kuroko said while flexing the muscles on his free arm.

"Hahaha, you don't have any!" He appreciated the effort to cheer him up. It was something to hear the other joke around like that, but he quickly realized it wasn't one. '_He's stronger than he looks, and a lot stronger than what he used to be.'_ Ogiwara commented in his mind as Kuroko effortlessly pulled him up.

Gathering their bags that were on the ground, Kuroko then put them on his shoulder and the other was lent to help support Ogiwara as they walked the darkened streets, slowly and carefully to accommodate for Ogiwara's injuries, to the campus dorms.

* * *

They made their trek in silence; for Kuroko, who was normally soft-spoken and quiet it was normal, but with Ogiwara he was trying his best to hold in his whimpers as each step that he took caused a pain to shoot up his back.

Several minutes later found them in front of the college campus. Few people still stirring around at that time; it wasn't that late, but most people would be in their rooms or dorms, busy eating or doing work. They continued on making their way towards where the dorms were located on the campus, passing a few people on their way, who didn't even spare a glance in their direction.

A little while later, they found themselves in front of the dorm building. "This is far enough. I can make it the rest of the way." Ogiwara said ready to pull away and make it to his room on his own, but was stopped.

"I said I would help you to your room and I'll do it." Kuroko stated with a determined expression on his face. Ogiwara remembering all of the times in the past when the other would have the same expression displayed on his face and that after being that determined, nothing that anyone could say or do would be enough to dissuade him from his initial plan.

"Fine, I'll allow it this time," he said with a huff, and they entered the dorm. Inside was the exact opposite of how it was outside; people were gathered around, lounging about talking and laughing among themselves, some were hanging out of their doors, while others were blasting music with their doors wide open.

Never had Ogiwara regretted living in the dorm with no elevators as he did now, as he was currently residing on the third floor of the building. Somehow they were able to make it through the people crowded around and up the two flights of stairs with some difficulty, but managed to make it to his door.

"Okay, this is far enough. I know I can make it from here to the bed and that's were I'll be for the rest of the night."

"Fine," Kuroko conceded as he let fo of Ogiwara and handed over his bag.

"Thank you for everything and see you tomorrow...if I can make it out of bed." The latter part being mumbled out.

"Yeah, see you," and with that, Kuroko turned around and disappeared into the people bustling about, as Ogiwara himself turned and unlocked his door, shutting it behind himself. _'Well I guess I won't be getting dinner tonight.'_ he thought to himself as he dropped his bag down on the floor and peeled off of his shoes and then carefully made his way over to his bed, and ungracefully fell on the mattress. _'It was nice to talk with him again though, I wish it was under better circumstances though,'_ and he drifted off to sleep with that thought.

* * *

The sound of a door opening and gently closing as soft foot steps sounded against the wooden floors in the darkened room. The person then proceeded farther in, walking toward the back of the room to where a staircase was located, and proceeded to silently ascended the stairs, and soon arrived on the second floor of the building they were in. The floor consisted of a hallway containing multiple doors leading to various of rooms. Selecting the second door on the right-hand side of the hallway, they then gently eased it open, revealing it to be a simple room with plain furniture.

There were three other people present in the room. One sitting on a gray arm chair that was located closer to the door that was facing a rectangular coffee table, he had short fiery red hair and duel-colored eyes, one a brilliant gold and the other a deep ruby. Another man, an extremely tall male with long limbs stretched out on one of the couches that was placed in front of the windows. This male had longish purple hair messily disarrayed on his head and hanging in his face, that held deep amethyst eyes that were barely open, which held a bored look. The last occupant in the room was a tanned male with short dark-navy hair and equally dark blue eyes that was seated on the remaining couch lazily, yawning as he sat back.

The room itself was very plain with only minimum furnishings present. There was the gray arm chair that sat facing the coffee table that contained a few coffee coups filled with black coffee, whose aromatic smell wafted through the air of the room, quickly grabbed his attention. There were two gray couches that were surrounding the coffee table as well, one on either side of the long ends of the table; as one was pressed against the wall on the far side of the room which held a large window, opposite the side of the door, currently covered by thick black curtains. A large flat screened television was mounted on the wall that was playing the news, which was at the moment reporting on the weather for the week.

Gently closing the door behind him, he silently the entered the room, as he noted that there was one pair of eyes resting on him as he entered, though the other occupants in the room seem to have remained oblivious to his presence in said room. The owner of said eyes, merely spared a glance in his direction as he entered and then went back to listening to what was being showed on the television, not giving any hint to the others present as to him being there.

With small silent steps he walked to one the couches, the one that currently the tanned male was seated on. "I'm glad you could finally join us, Tetsuya." the red-headed male commented, as he sat down.

"Huh..what'ya mean, Aka-chin?" A lazy sounding voice questioned, belonging to the tall purple haired man. "I don't see Kuro-chin anywhere." He continued as his eyes scanned the small room they were in for the familiar form of the person.

"I'm right here, Murasakibara-kun," a disembodied voice sounded from inside of the room.

'_That voice...'_ the two unsuspecting men thought as they turned to look in the direction of where the voice sounded from. "Hello." The same monotonous voice said as their eyes focused on the now visible light-blue haired man. Both were shocked at his sudden appearance, though they showed it in different ways; the purple-head merely widened his eyes, while the navy-haired man jumped in his seat, as the person was currently seated beside him with out his knowledge.

Kuroko couldn't help the small smile that threatened to appear on his normally blank face. No matter how much time that they had spent together over the years and they were still surprised by his appearance, and Kuroko couldn't find it in himself to be mad, frustrated at times yes, but their reactions (especially Aomine's) was worth it, it always brought some amusement and joy to his life.

"What the hell, Tetsu!" Aomine yelled out as he noticed the blunet seated calmly beside him on the couch. "Stop doing that you bastard!" He yelled as he grabbed the light-blue head belonging to Kuroko with his hand and roughly tousled his hair in the process.

"Daiki," the simple should of his name stopped said tanned male from acting any further.

"Che-," and he let go fo the head, not wanting to bring the wrath of one Akashi Seijuro upon him self by disobeying him.

Turning his gaze towards the petite male, "Why are you so late, Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned, once everything settled down some.

"Sorry, I was busy and the time escaped me." Which was part of the truth, he didn't lie per-say but he didn't think that it would have been a good idea to tell the other about the run in he had with Ogiwara earlier, and especially the part of what transpired between him and Aomine.

"Oh, is that so? Do try to not make it a habit, Tetsuya." He simply said in response.

Directing attention elsewhere, Murasakibara spoke up. "Can we eat now, Aka-chin? I'm starving."

'_You're always starving.'_ Was the collective thought of those in the room.

A small nod of the head was the answer to his question as he quickly rose up from the position that he was in on the couch and made his way to the door, to grab the food, as the others remained in the room with only the sound from the television to distract them from the silence. Soon, the door was opened once again revealing the purple-haired giant had returned with several plates balanced carefully on a tray. Setting them down easily, one in front of each of them. "Enjoy~" he said as he sat down himself, ready to dig in. The others weren't better off as they took hold of their utensils and readied themselves to eat, all of them except for Kuroko.

If one were to see what they were drooling over they would think it was completely disgusting and vile to eat what were eating; however to them it was normal. One of the few things that they could stomach was this and coffee. They can consume what traditional foods (what humans would consider 'normal'), however it was of because of what they were that they were unable to sustain on such foods as their bodies were not made to digest such foods, and would reject it.

On their plates was raw meat, or more precisely it was raw _human_ meat. That's right, human. They weren't cannibals, in fact far from it, they were called: ghouls, a species of human like 'monsters' as people tend to call them. Monsters in human form, and the like, they've heard it all; but what can they do about it, they were born this way. Physically stronger than the average human with a human appearance allowing them to live side by side with the species that coincidently is their sole food source. Many people fear ghouls for this fact; thinking that they would be the next ones in their stomachs. Which is mostly true, but not all ghouls are like that, some don't kill their next meal and others kill excessively (as a sport of sorts), the simple fact that they can kill humans is a good enough reasoning for them to do so, it seemed.

The group of Teiko, aren't like most ghouls; they don't go around killing senselessly and instead get the bodies those that have died in other ways. It was Murasakibara's job to go around and round up bodies of those that have died from an accident of some sort. He also runs a bakery down the street as a cover for his actions thou the baked goods aren't the only thing that he delivers daily to the shop; he also supplies it with human bodies and once given to the cafe, it is then sold to the ghoul customers or distributed to those that are unable to get their own food on their own, or prefer not to. It wasn't always like that, but it has been ever since Akashi founded the group and started that of many principles in order to keep out of the radar of the CCG (The Commission of Counter Ghoul), a government agency that investigates any form of criminal activity that is connected to ghouls.

Aomine, noticing the lack of response from his light-blue haired friend, asked, "Aren't ya gonna eat, Tetsu?" already having shoved a fork full into his mouth.

"No, I'm not very hungry." Kuroko said crinkling his nose as he looked at the meal in front of him in distaste. "I think that I'll just retire early for the night." He said, turning away from the plate laying on the table in front of him as he slowly got up to leave.

"Wait," a sharp, commanding voice stated, halting Kuroko from any further movements. "Have you been eating properly?"

Not wanting to lie a second time to the other, he said, "I have been eating," which was in part true, he has been eating, just not much. "I'm just not hungry now."

"Hmm.." Akashi hummed in response, still not satisfied with the answer. He knew that the other was not eating properly and had slight concern for the individual's wellbeing. "Is that so." There was a tense sort of feeling brewing in the air, the caused the other two occupants to be on high alert and be ready to run or intervene if need be. "Then good night, Tetsuya."

A collective breath of relief was released from those present as the topic had been dropped. Kuroko, feeling relieved, but wanting to go before any further questions or statements could be said hurried off to the door, as he put his hand on the knob to open it, however he was stopped once again by the same person's voice. "Don't let me remind you of the consequences of lying to me about the earlier topic." he said with a slight change in intonation to his calm voice. "I'll let it pass this time, but if it happens again..." he let his sentence drift off at the end allowing for the threat to remain silent and the intent to remain in those words.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind. Good night." And the door, was softly eased shut behind him as he exited.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small lounge a few people were scattered around the darkened room, talking quietly as soft tranquil music carried through the air.

At the bar, dimly lit with a rack full of glittering glasses dangling by their stems from a rack suspended from the ceiling, and a wall full of imported and expensive liquors from all around as the back drop. A bartender could be seen flitting back and forth, making his way from one customer to the next and wiping down the bar in the time in between, to clean up any spilled liquid on the polished wooden counter top, making the surface shine and reflect what little light that was present in the establishment.

The sound of a person grabbing a stool at the bar, took his attention from the task that he was working on and brought it to the new customer that was seated at the bar. "May I help you?" he asked in a calm, hushed tone towards the man that took his seat.

It was an exclusive bar that only selected individuals could get in, only those that have a membership card could enter the swanky high class bar. It would be like any other high-end lounge in any city, except for the fact that this one only served a selected few individuals of a certain group.

"I'll take a glass of the finest, O-type you have." the smooth voice of the customer spoke up.

"Coming right up, sir." The bartender said in reply as he quickly got to work on the man's order. Quickly reaching under the counter, to where a small refrigerator was present he brought out a bottle of a liquid, the bottle was plain and dark, no hint given to the contents except for the letter O that was neatly printed on a label placed on the surface of the container. Grabbing one of the sparkling glasses hanging over head he placed it down on the counter and poured some of the liquid in the glass, once done he gently placed it in front of the patron, and went on to his other duties.

The man, accepted the glass and gently swirled the contents of the glass, while holding it up to the light as the light gently glinted off of the thick red liquid inside the glass. Taking a sip of the contents, he hummed in approval of the taste. "Truly first class," he would accept nothing except the best, as top quality was the only thing that could suit his palate.

Sitting in the hushed atmosphere was relaxing as he continued to enjoy his beverage, but a conversation from a couple of people seated near him caught his attention.

"It's been getting pretty rowdy around here lately, hasn't it?"

"No, it hasn't seemed so anymore that normal to me, at least. It's nothing like the 11th ward, with its peacefulness and all."

"Well yeah, but that's only because of that group. You've heard about that group, right?"

"Yeah, who hasn't? But I heard that they have another member now."

'_Huh? New member?'_ Normally he would mind his own business and not care to trouble himself in the affairs of others, but the topic of their conversation he found to be interesting and listened in.

"What really?"

"From what I heard from a friend, of a friend who frequents that ward, it's some weak looking boy."

"Huh."

"I know, why would they want some weak, fragile little ghoul to join. Anyway, he also said that he was a strange person too; can disappear and vanish right in front of your eyes. Always has this blank expression on his face."

'_Maybe this will be worth my time now.'_ he thought. He never heard of an invisible ghoul or even a person. If this was true then this new member could be truly interesting and a rarity that he couldn't wait to indulge in. Rising elegantly from his seat, he made his way over to the pair. With a pleasant, charming smile on his handsome face, as his flaxen hair danced on his head from the movement and his aurous eyes danced with barely concealed mirth.

"Pardon my intrusion, but what did you say about an invisible boy?"


End file.
